Tansy's Tales
by JennaJuniper
Summary: Talos granted me my Body, Kyne granted me my Voice, Akatosh granted me my Soul. Tansy is a cold hearted Nord from Bruma who's just arrived in Skyrim. In Cyrodiil she was almost constantly alone. She was different, and it made people afraid. The only company she had was the occasional stranger to warm her bed. But she is finding that things are very different in Skyrim.
1. Chapter 1

Introduction:

Tansy was born in Cyrodiil in the city of Bruma to Nordic parents Havardr and Sylvi who were in the Fighter's Guild. Her parents encouraged her to play with the other children in town, but whenever Tansy tried to join in their games she was ignored and avoided. She would often sit by herself and sing songs she had made up.

An older woman heard her one day and she immediately went to Tansy's parents telling them that they needed to keep track of her better and take her to the temple more often because of all the dark and horrible things she would sing about. Her parents disregarded the woman and encouraged Tansy to sing. She was always singled out and labeled 'different', and 'strange'.

She had a very healthy appetite for a young girl, she ate more than some of the men in town. She was definitely more active than the other children, she would stay out playing long into the night when other children were asleep in their beds. Parents trained their daughter how to fight with sword and shield, on her own Tansy learned how not to be seen and how to get to places she shouldn't be. Late at night she would sneak into shops and steal shiny trinkets from their display cases. She had a secret area in her bedroom where she would keep all the treasures she had found.

At the age of 16, her parents were slain by bandits who thought they could sneak into the castle and kidnap the Countess. Tansy had been outside the city gathering herbs when she saw the fires. She raced back to Bruma to find her father mortally wounded in the road. He told her that she needed to get to her mother who was trying to stop the bandits. Tansy fought alongside her mother with the sword and shield that the blacksmith had helped her forge in exchange for her working for him. She fought with a ferocity that the bandits had never before seen in an opponent. They soon lie dead before her. She turned to celebrate her victory with her mother, but saw that her neck had a large gash across it. She dropped beside her mother and stared at her for long hours.

She joined the Fighter's Guild soon after and did odd jobs for them. When she was 18 she left her hometown for the Imperial City. She performed odd jobs there as well. She also loaded her pockets with valuables from the city's residents. A few years later she returned to Bruma with intent on passing through and going to Skyrim.


	2. Chapter 2

It was very rough traveling with a horse through the mountains of Skyrim, and once she did reach a nicer part of the road her horse was exhausted. Tansy dismounted and led the poor horse towards some overhanging rock where she could make camp for the night.

She awoke to the sounds of fighting. She rose from her bedroll to creep towards the sound; she found Imperials and Stormcloaks fighting on the road. Men were shouting, horses were screaming. She could also hear her horse nearby, panicking at the smell of blood.

Tansy breathed in the sweet scent of fresh blood and charged into the fray brandishing her slightly rusted imperially made sword and battered iron shield. It didn't matter to her who her blade bit into, Stormcloak or Imperial. She just reveled in the kill.

"Bandits!" a Stormcloak shouted as she set upon him, blade slicing across his side. Tansy smiled at him, an evil grimace, "I'm no bandit." with a quick jab she ended his life.

Soldiers were dropping all around her. After killing several Stormcloaks guarding a wagon, she began digging through a chest, trying to find anything valuable. An Imperial officer came up thinking to surprise her. He went to swing his war axe but found her blade between his ribs. He dropped heavily and a nearby archer saw her at the wagon. She soon felt an arrow tearing through her thigh, and another lodging in her shoulder.

She broke the shafts off and raised her sword to block a charging Stormcloak. She managed to bash his head in with her shield. Leaning against the wagon to try to dress her wounds, she didn't see the Imperial woman come from behind and hit her in the head with the pommel of her sword.


	3. Welcome to Skyrim

Tansy woke with a jolt as the wagon she was in went over a large rock. She winced at the pounding in her head and the pain from the arrowheads still in her.

¨You're finally awake,'' the Stormcloak man sitting across from her said. The sun glared in her face as they rolled down the road. There were other wagons carrying prisoners behind and in front of them. The blonde Nord in front of her nudged her foot, "You were trying to cross the border, and got caught up in the fray?" He was trying to be friendly. Tansy ignored him and accessed the other prisoners in the wagon. Beside the friendly Nord was a filthy looking man with terror in his eyes. Beside Tansy was a ruggedly handsome man clad in thick furs and armor. She noted that his wrists were bound same as the others and he also had a gag in his mouth.

The blonde spoke up again, "We wandered into that ambush same as you! And this thief over here."

The dirt-covered thief turned to him, "Damn you, Stormcloaks! Skyrim was fine until you came along. The Empire was lazy...if they hadn't been waiting for you, I'd have stolen that paint and been halfway to Hammerfell by now!"

"That paint was my horse!" Tansy threatened, glaring at the thief who backed down at her remark and mumbled to himself before working up the courage to speak to her. "Well, you and me, we shouldn't be here! It's these Stormcloaks they really want."

The friendly Nord smiled sadly at them, "We're all brothers and sisters in bonds now.."

The wagon driver turned and yelled at them to keep quiet. After several moments of silence, the thief turned to the man beside Tansy and cocked his head to get a better look at him. So far he had just sat in silence staring at his hands. "What's wrong with him?"

"Watch your tongue! You're speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, the true High King!"

The thief began to panic, "Ulfric, Jarl of Windhelm, leader of the rebellion? If they have you then… oh gods, where are they taking us?" he struggled to free his hands.

"I don't know," the Nord replied, "but Sovngarde awaits." He was forlorn, yet tried to be comforting.

"No! This can't happen, this _isn't _happening!" the thief was struggling with his bonds to the point that Tansy thought he would fall out of the wagon; it was annoying.

The Nord tried to calm and distract him, "Hey, where are you from, horse thief?"

"Why do you care?" the thief asked, defeated.

"A Nord's last thoughts should be of home." He turned to Tansy, "Where are you from?"

Since this man was about to die, Tansy saw no harm in being truthful.

"Bruma." he smiled at this.

"I've heard that's as Nordic a town as any here in Skyrim."

"R'-Rorikstead. I'm from Rorikstead."

They rode in silence until they reached a settlement.

"Shor, Mara, Kynareth, DIbella, Akatosh, Divines! Please help me!" the horse thief was unravelling again.

A group of Thalmor were gathered speaking with some Imperial officers by the gate as they rolled through.

"I know this place, this is Helgen! I used to be sweet on a girl from here…" the blonde Nord continued to reminisce as Tansy took in her new surroundings. The townsfolk had gathered to watch the soldiers bringing their prisoners to the headsman's block, a man was arguing with a young child who wanted to stay for the be-headings.

The wagon lurched to a stop and they were ushered out. She fell in line behind the other prisoners. They each approached the block after their name was called. Ralof, the friendly Nord, was saying goodbye to his fellow soldiers when the ground shook and the skies trembled as a loud roar was heard overhead. People were shouting and pointing at the sky, soldiers were yelling for quiet when a man walked up to Tansy with a quill and paper and tapped on her shoulder, "Who are you?"

"Tansy," she glared at the man while eyeing an Imperial captain barking orders at some footsoldiers.

"You picked a bad time to come home to Skyrim, kinsman. Captain!" The surly woman who was the Imperial captain walked over.

"What should we do, she's not on the list?"  
"Forget the list. She goes to the block."

"By your orders, Captain." Tansy growled softly at the woman as she walked away.

"I'm sorry. At least you'll die here, in your homeland. Step on over to the block."

Tansy was shoved towards the headsman's block, Ralof said to find him in Sovngarde as she was shoved past him.

Deciding that now was as good a time as any, Tansy turned and bashed the headsman in the face with her elbow. He fell back a step and came back swinging the pommel of his axe into the side of her head. She fell over the block and her vision blurred, the ground shook again. An ear-splitting sound reverberated through the town, and a large black shadow was was circling overhead. People were shouting, the ground was shaking, the air felt as though it was on fire, Tansy felt envigorated.

She quickly rose from the block, the headsman was lying dead nearby. She fell backwards and saw that a large, black dragon had landed on the tower in front of her. For a brief moment time stood still as their eyes locked. Something inside Tansy stirred greatly urging her to kneel, while another part of her wanted to slay this great beast.

A low growl emanated from the dragon, "Dovahkiin."

The dragon just spoke to her. Unsure what to do and acting by instinct only, Tansy let out a fierce war cry. The dragon replied by tilting his massive head to the sky and roaring. With the roar, the sky exploded and rained down meteors on Helgen.

Tansy scrambled out of the way of many fiery rocks as she made her way towards a tower where Ralof was standing.

"Zu'u Alduin. Zok sahrot do naan ko Lein! Zu'u lost daal!" the dragon roared as he attacked the town.

"Hurry! In here!" Ralof was shouting at her.

She ran inside and was face to face with Ulfric Stormcloak.


	4. Welcome To Skyrim: Part Two

"Jarl Ulfric, what is that thing? Is it really a dragon like in the legends?" Ralof asked.

"Legends don't burn down villages," Ulfric's voice was deep and strong, "We need to move, now!" Ralof ran up the stairs of the tower followed by Tansy, the way was partially blocked and some soldiers were clearing it. Ralof went to help but fell back as the dragon broke through the wall and an inferno blazed through the hole. "Get back," he shouted as he pulled Tansy out of the way. "Look there is an inn down there, jump and land in it! I'll follow." Tansy jumped down and landed with a thud before climbing down and out.

The Imperial soldier who took her name and sent her to the block was helping people get to safety outside the inn. He approached her, "I see you're still alive, stay with me if you want to keep it that way." He turned back to the people he was helping, "Come here lad, that's a good boy." The child got behind the building just in time to miss getting caught in the dragon's fire, but his father did not. The Imperial gave the child to a man nearby and told Tansy to follow him. They ran behind the buildings staying as close to the wall as they could. They ran out onto the street where a group of Imperials were gathered around their general.

The dragon flew past and Tansy was thrown into the side of a house. She cried out as the jolt had moved the arrowheads that were still in her.

"Hadvar! Get to the keep," the general shouted.

"Yes, sir!" Hadvar ran over to Tansy and helped her up, "It's you and me now, lets go."

"Di Kiire fen alok!" The dragon landed right in front of Tansy, she kept her footing this time and stared defiantly at it. It was massive, black scales, sharp as scythes, covered its back and tail, its eyes were a burning red, its breath smelled of sulfur and power. It reached out to bite her, but she kicked it in the head and ran.

Ralof was in front of the keep arguing with Hadvar. They split up, Hadvar made for the keep and Ralof made for Tansy. "Come on let's get inside," he pulled her along.

He slammed the door shut behind them and leaned on it taking a deep breath.

Tansy was standing next to a dead Stormcloak, Ralof came over and said a prayer.

"Looks like we're the only ones who made it. I've no doubt that thing was a dragon. A harbinger of the End Times. We need to get moving." He took her hands gently in his and undid the bindings that held them. Tansy flexed her wrists and nodded before bending down to take the belongings of the dead Stormcloak, Gunjar.

Tansy was furious that she didn't have her gear. She hoped that after she got out of Helgen she could find her camp and get it back. Currently she had on old rags that the Imperials must have put her in. They were torn, and way too small for her, which drew the attention of a few of the soldiers. Everytime she saw their eyes roaming her it made her want to rob them of life.

She pulled off her pants and nearly tore the shirt off before slipping into the Stormcloak armor, which was only a little too big, all the while Ralof tried not to watch.

She took the iron axe from Gunjar and swung it, it would have to do.

Ralof was trying to open a door when they heard Imperials coming from the opposite hallway.

As soon as they opened the gate, Tansy and Ralof ambushed and killed them, one of them had a set of keys for the keep so Tansy took them and all their gold and continued on.

They raided the storeroom for potions before heading into the torture chamber. A few Stormcloaks were being attacked, once the Imperial was dead, Ralof asked if they had seen Ulfric; none had. The keep led into a cave, Tansy could smell fresh air coming from it. The others stayed behind in case Ulfric came through, Ralof led the way without them.

"Disgusting creatures," Ralof said, pulling his axe out of a spider. "They have too many eyes, let's continue before more show up."

Tansy followed him around the next bend and nearly tipped over him.

"Shh, get down. See that bear over there? We can try to get past quietly, or we can wake it and fight, what do you think?"

Tansy said it shouldn't be a problem and circled around it so they could flank it. The bear fell quickly and Tansy skillfully took it's hide. Ralof gave her an admiring smile.


	5. A Warmer Welcome

The brightness of day shone ahead and the two ran into the fresh air.

Tansy took in the sight of her homeland, it nearly took her breath away. Large pine trees swayed in the breeze, in the distance she saw the sun glinting off a lake, birds were chirping, and small animals were running through the brush.

They heard the dragon roar and ducked under a rock as it flew past them. Once it was out of sight, they walked down to the road.

"My sister, Gerdur, runs the mill in Riverwood. She'll help us out. It's not too far from here," Ralof explained as they walked.

"I'm very glad you came with me and not that traitor, Hadvar. I wouldn't have made it without you," Ralof said to her, "You should go to Windhelm and join the Stormcloaks to free Skyrim."

They walked farther down the road, there was a ruin across the river that Ralof said was called Bleak Falls Barrow. Tansy found it quite intriguing; who knew what kind of treasures could be sitting forgotten inside.

Once they got closer to the river, Tansy saw three standing stones with constellations carved onto them.

"These are the Guardian Stones. Three of the thirteen that dot Skyrim's landscape," Ralof told her.

Admiring them, Tansy laid her hand upon the Warrior stone and it began to glow. She backed away and stared in wonder.

"Those stars will guide you to honor and glory," Ralof proclaimed.

They made it to Riverwood around mid-afternoon and found Gerdur by the lumbermill. They sat under a pine and Ralof told them of the events at Helgen. Tansy leaned on the tree and tried not to doze off, she needed to tend her wounds further.

She awoke to Ralof's hands on her shoulders, he helped her stand and led her to Gerdur's house. "I told you my sister would help us," he smiled.

He helped her inside and onto a bed where she soon fell back asleep.

She awoke the next day to find that her wounds had been fully cleaned and wrapped, a bowl of venison stew sat beside the bed for her along with an outfit of furs and leather to replace the Stormcloak armor. Once she had eaten and was dressed she went down to the inn.

The drunk man sitting on the porch tried to get her to buy him another drink, but she ignored him and went inside. There was a man playing the lute, he smiled at her when she walked past. She went over to the bar and sat on a stool before ordering an ale, a woman walked over and began arguing with the bartender about having enough supplies in the storeroom. It sounded like they were married.

The innkeep, Delphine, told Tansy of some bandits holed up in a mine near town that were troubling people. After finishing her drink, she left to find the mine.

There was a bandit standing watch outside, he never saw her as she crept through the bushes to sneak behind him and kill him. Immediately inside the mine there was a tripwire connected to a load of rocks being held up on the roof. It was very obtrusive and easy to circumvent. Tansy kept to the wall, axe in hand, as she ventured further into the cave.

"Shouldn't one of us stay and watch?"

"Nah, we've got a man outside and that rock trap. We'll hear anyone who tries to come in."

Tansy moved even slower as she approached the men who were talking nearby. She turned a corner and saw a raised drawbridge, nearby the two men were sharing a bedroll. Vaulting down to their level, Tansy took the men by surprise and killed the first before he could take another breath. The second man was faster with twin blades and managed to nick her arm before she spun and buried her axe in his shoulder. She looted the men and walked back up to the bridge.

After finding a lever that released the drawbridge, several bandits came storming across. Tansy lay in wait to ambush them as they crossed the bridge. A mean looking woman with a greatsword was putting up a worthy fight. Tansy danced around her, silently taunting her. The woman was careful and made sure not to expose herself. Tansy retreated a few steps before putting her shield up and charging. The force of her hit took the bandit by surprise and she fell from the bridge landing on a rock with a sickening crack.

Bag growing increasingly heavier, Tansy continued through the cave and came upon a forge. It was guarded by several men with bows, and running it was a woman clad in iron armor. A gruesome smile spread on Tansy's face as she jumped down and sliced into the unsuspecting woman.

"You'll pay for that!" The bandit fought fiercely, but Tansy was more skilled than she and the fight soon ended.

An arrow wedged into the table next to where Tansy was scooping iron into her pack. She turned to see the archers above her on a bridge. Sprinting away before they could land a shot, Tansy got her own bow out. The archers looked around for her, she stepped from behind a support beam and an arrow struck home in the neck of the one and before the other could let fly his next arrow, the shaft from one of Tansy's was protruding from his stomach.

She found the bandits' storage room and picked it clean lining her pockets with their gems and gold before leaving the mine.

She emerged up on a hill closer to Riverwood, the fresh air smelled sweet and was laced with the blood of the bandits fresh on her armor and weapons. Tansy returned to town, her spirits raised.

When she entered Gerdur's house she was met by a surprised Raloff.

"What happened?" He rushed over to her as she dropped her bag by the door.

"I took care of the bandits in the mine," she said setting aside her weapons.

"By yourself?" She ignored him and began to clean her weapons and sort through her newly acquired ones.

"That's pretty impressive." She looked up at him, a dangerous look in her eyes that caused him to back away a bit. She stood and approached him, he stood his ground and when she was inches from his face she began to unbutton his tunic.

Raloff was caught off guard and stood there dumbly for a moment before taking his shirt off for her and moving to undo the straps on her new iron armor. It soon landed heavily on the floor beside Raloff's shirt. He wrapped his arms around Tansy and picked her up, she wrapped her legs around him and he carried her towards the bed. He moved to lay her gently down, but she pulled him and rolled on top of him to unlace his trousers.

Raloff caressed her body and removed her small clothes as she finished undressing him. His breath caught at the sight of her curves, and scars. He had obviously underestimated this woman, with fresh blood staining her face and hair adding to the intimidation of her war paint, she was absolutely terrifying in a beautiful way. The fire in her eyes that reflected her soul was enough to strike fear in most bravest of men. But what may have been the most frightening was the unexplainable air of danger, and power, that emanated from her.

Raloff was spent moments after she took him inside of her. This irritated her so she grasped his shaft in her hands and went to work. In return, Raloff lavished her body with kisses.

He gathered himself enough to roll Tansy onto her back, once he saw her lying below him some of the fear left him and he ploughed her mercilessly.

Once they were finished, Tansy gathered her things and headed for the door.

"Don't tell me you're running out on me," Raloff questioned in a humored tone.

Tansy stopped with her hand on the door, "There's work to be done." With that she left him there, lying on the bed stripped of everything.


	6. Adventure Awaits

"Someone needs to bring news of the dragon to the Jarl," Tansy heard Gerdur telling her husband. Tansy carried a load of chopped wood over to the pile she had started. She was being paid to help around the mill while she stayed; she wanted enough coin to get a better set of armor before she left. The blacksmith had let her assist him at the forge in exchange for some simple armor pieces, which she sold to the general goods store.

She was planning on leaving Riverwood soon, but wanted to be well equipped before she left.

Hod walked over to her as she worked, she didn't like having to speak to Hod she thought him a dense and simple man.

"Have you seen Ralof?"

"Not since yesterday." She didn't look at him and hoped he would go away.

"We were hoping he might have mentioned to you where he planned on going, since you're friends."

"And now that he's gone you're hoping I leave too," Tansy thought as she continued to chop wood. Gerdur was only polite to Tansy for Ralof's sake.

"Here, take this wood to your wife," Tansy told Hod handing him an armful of wood before walking toward the Riverwood Trader.

Lucan greeted her with a smile and showed her some potions he had on sale. He exchanged them for some iron weapons she took off of bandits earlier in the day.

"When are you planning on leaving?"

"Dawn, want to cover as much ground as possible before dark."

"I don't normally do this, but here." He gave her two cheese rolls.

"Safe travels."

After spending the evening in the Sleeping Giant Inn, she returned to Gerdur's house to get some rest before she left.

She awoke some time in the night when she smelled a drunken man entering the house. It was Ralof. He approached her bedroll and knelt down over her.

"You didn't even think to tell me you were leaving? Not even to say good bye?"

Tansy rolled over and faced him, "I'm leaving in the morning. Now let me be."

He did as told and she fell back asleep.

The sun was barely in the sky when she walked through the south gate towards Helgen. The morning air was crisp and filled with birdsong. The path was steep in places and snowy. She picked flowers and berries along the way. When the path joined with a road leading out of Helgen, she stopped to trade with a hunter who had camped nearby.

Helgen was occupied by bandits. They were weak, and were hardly a challenge for Tansy. The leader wore heavy steel armor that deflected Tansy's iron mace, the rest of the bandits wore leather or mismatched scraps of iron. The bandit leader thought to overpower Tansy, swinging a greatsword furiously. Tansy, however, was nimble and quick and able to knock the bandit off her feet and finish her. Once the rest were cleared, she walked through the rubble of the town in search of valuables. She was unable to find any of her old belongings that the Imperials might have taken.

She left Helgen with a greatsword strapped to her back, and a new set of steel armor.

The sun was only starting it's descent when it was hidden by clouds of snow.

Visibility was down to a foot, and it was cold. Before, she was able to see the looming mountains surrounding her, and now, she could barely see to put one foot in front of the other.

"Is someone there?" Tansy heard a man calling in the distance. She ducked down and moved towards the voice, the faint glow from a fire came into view. She heard muffled voices and horses.

"Who's out there?" Tansy stood up and walked into the light from the Stormcloak's torch.

When he saw her, he lowered his sword. "What are you doing out in this weather?"

"Traveling," she replied.

"Well come with me, you can wait out this storm at our camp." He led her up to the fire where three other soldiers were gathered around drinking. She joined them and listened to their tales of battle and camaraderie. They all grew quiet when a tall man in furs walked down from the largest tent. He stood in front of Tansy and scrutinized her. She met his stare with her cold gaze.

"I'm Thorygg Sun-Killer."

"Tansy."

"Are you a true daughter of Skyrim? Prove it by ridding your country of those damned Imperials."

He sat with them and drank as more stories were told.

The snow finally let up to reveal thousands of stars. Tansy took her leave of the Stormcloaks and continued on her way through the mountains.

She passed several hunters making their way through the mountains and traded some furs with them. The mountains released her and she found herself surrounded by trees with yellowing leaves. Further along the road was a small shack that she decided to loot and take a quick nap in. She was awakened by the howling of wolves, nearby. She gathered her things and continued on,

she ended up meeting the wolf pack as they tried to ambush her on the road. They did not succeed. Not long after the wolves she heard what sounded like a bear fight. She crept along over a ridge to see two males battling over territory. She waited and the smaller bear fell, leaving the larger one wounded. Tansy lept down and attacked the bear. It did a number on her shield before she was able to finish it off. After skinning the two bear, she noticed there was a cave nearby so she went inside. A very large sow was waiting inside and put up a better fight than the male did.

Tansy spent the rest of the night in the cave and left at sunrise.

The area was beautiful with it's colored leaves and rising mountains. The weather was just as beautiful. A few Vigilants of Stendarr shared their breakfast with her when she came across them sitting on a rock enjoying the view.

The road led her to a lake, there was a large house in the middle of it, and a town on the edge.

Tansy noticed a group of men gathered on the side of the road ahead. She loosened her mace, they smelled like trouble.


	7. The Apprentice Wizard

An old woman ushered a group of children inside, women huddled and whispered, men looked to her in disgust as she strode into Riften covered in the gore of a bandit group who thought they could rob her. She glared at them and opened the door to the tavern the Bee and Barb.

"Come in, have a seat. I'll be by with drinks," An Argonian woman called to her.

She found an empty table in the corner and unslung her rucksack from her shoulder. She took in the room, checking for possible threats before she removed her sword belt and set her shield aside. A group of Nords sat quietly with their drinks, a dark haired woman with fair skin was arguing with someone by the door, a mage was slumped over the bar, a priest was preaching about Mara, and a handsome Nord with hair like fire was watching her from across the room.

She kept an eye on him and sorted through the loot she had gotten from the bandits.

The barmaid walked over to her table, "Anything I can get for you?"

Still staring into her bag Tansy replied, "Ale and a roast."

The Argonian woman cocked her head to get a better look at her and hurried away.

Marcurio jumped as Keerava slammed a tankard down beside him, "You got the money for your debt yet?''

He groaned and put his head back down, "No..no one has hired me."

"Then why are you sitting at my bar instead of looking for work?" she smacked him with a cleaning rag.

"Okay, okay! I'm getting up see." He pushed himself away from the bar and noticed a woman sitting in the corner ruffling through a bag. He took note of her pathetic, mismatched, weapons and armor.

"I wouldn't if I were you.." Keerava said in a hushed tone, "That one is bad news, I feel it in my tail. Something isn't right about her."

"Aww you do care!" She hit him with the rag again.

"I just don't want to have to clean your blood off my floor."

"I'm an apprentice wizard! I can handle myself." Keerava sighed as he approached the stranger.

Tansy glanced up as the mage from the bar approached her, "Why settle for stabbing your foes when you can roast them in an arcane bout of fire?" She glared up at him and went back to what she was doing.

Seeing that he was being ignored, Marcurio leaned on the table and gave her his most charming smile. "Surely you need someone to accompany you in your travels and protect you from the evils of the world."

His head slammed against the wall, her hand was around his neck, his feet were barely touching the floor. He searched his mind desperately for an offensive spell, but the lack of air was clouding his mind. She leaned in close to him and he saw her face for the first time; dark red war-paint streamed from her eyes like bloody tears, her eyes were dark gold and menacing, there was no emotion in them. Her fair skin looked milky compared to her jet black hair that streamed down her back.

She gripped him harder and spoke in a low growl, "I can handle myself." She let him drop and walked out the door, her belongings in hand.

"I told you not to do it," Keerava chided him as he sat down at the bar again. "Yeah, I won't make that mistake again." He rubbed his neck, sure that there was going to be a bruise.


	8. The Sewers

The Riften market reeked of fish, sweat, leather, and coal smoke. Tansy distributed her loot among the vendors in exchange for coin, training, and potions. The scent of sewage assailed her nose, again. She first noticed it when she was in the tavern, and several other times while she sold her goods. It was the fire-haired man from the tavern, he was now standing in the shadows of the blacksmith's house. Irritated, Tansy went over to confront him, "Why are you following me?"

"Can't help but notice your pockets are a little light," his voice was deep and sultry, with an intriguing accent.

"Why is that your concern?" she growled.

"Wealth is my business, lass. Maybe you'd like a taste?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"I have an errand to do, and I need an extra pair of hands. And in my line of work extra hands are paid well."

"What do I need to do?"

"Simple, I'm going to make a distraction and you're going to steal a ring from Madesi's strong box under his stand, then place the ring on Brand-Shei."

"Why am I planting the ring on him?"

"Someone wants him out of business permanently, let me know when you're ready."

"Let's do it."

"Wait for the distraction." The man walked over to the market and gathered everyone around him. Tansy moved silently over to Madesi's stall and opened his strong box, inside was some gold, gems, and the ring. Tansy took everything. Brand-Shei was sitting by some crates, Tansy snuck up behind them and placed the ring in his pocket. When she moved her hand away he felt her and jumped up shouting thief. A guard came and took her away. He dragged her into the Riften Jail and patted her down while another guard dumped her bag on the floor and removed all the things she had stolen. When they were finished they kicked her back out onto the street

She immediately returned to the thief from the sewer.

"I guess I expected too much from you, I didn't think you'd get pinched. Can't say I'm surprised though, with the way things have been going."

"What makes you say that?"

"My organization has been having bad luck, but nevermind. Even though you fouled the job, I still think you've got the spark we need. If you can handle it?"

"I can handle it."

"All right. Let's put you to the test. My group makes it's home in a tavern called the Ragged Flagon in the Ratway. Get there alive and we'll talk."

Tansy scoffed and the thief left, he underestimated her too much. She was going to prove him wrong.

That night, Tansy made her way to the sewers. It reeked of human filth something fierce. She covered her face with a cloth before going too far. Not far from the entrance she heard two men talking. She crept as close as she could to them and attacked one of them. He was relentless in his attacking which left him tired quickly, a fatal mistake. The other man was at a distance firing arrows at her. She ducked and rolled, dodging arrows and came out of the roll to ram her mace into his stomach.

Further on, she found a gate with a very intricate lock on it. It took her several minutes and five broken picks to get it open. On the other side was a lowlife who had made his home there. She killed him and opened a door that led to the Ragged Flagon

**Thieve's Guild**

The tavern was on the other side of a large pool of sewage. She walked around it towards the actual tavern and saw the man with the fiery hair leaned over the bar talking to bartender. He wasn't wearing the fancy clothes he had on when they met.

"I'm telling you Brynjolf, those days are over," the barkeeper said.

"I've got a feeling about this one, she's different," Brynjolf said.

"We've all heard that before," a third man said.

A man got up when he saw Tansy approaching. If he hadn't moved, Tansy would've never noticed him. He glanced briefly at her and walked over to talk to someone else.

"...besides, those types are dying breeds anymore," the third man said.

Brynjolf turned as Tansy walked over to them.

"Dying breed, eh? Well look here," he told the other two.

"Well well, color me impressed, lass, wasn't sure I'd see you again!" Brynjolf smiled at her as she walked over.

"It wasn't that hard to get here."

"Reliable and headstrong, you are quite the prize." He moved closer to her.

"Now that I've..wetted your appetite, how about you take care of some deadbeats for me?"

Tansy couldn't help but notice how much better he looked in his new attire.

"What'd these deadbeats do?" She rested her back against the bar.

"They owe us coin, and don't want to pay. I want you to explain to them the error of their ways." He flashed her a smile.

"Who are they?"

He told her the names of three people in town.

"How do you want me to handle it?"

"The debt is not primary concern. Just get a message across that we mean business, but do not kill them."

"Done."

"Good. Do this right, and I can guarantee you a spot in our organization."

She sat down on a stool and had a drink while he told her a little more about the deadbeats she was going to deal with.

Her first stop was at the pawnshop. The owner agreed to pay after his precious urn was shattered on the floor.

Next was the owner of a scandalous bunkhouse. She agreed to pay after her statue of Dibella was threatened.

The innkeeper practically threw the money at Tansy when she approached her.

Brynjolf was very impressed when she returned. He gave her a few potions for the job.

Tansy leaned in close at the table they were sitting at, "What do I have to do next?"

"We need you in our outfit, you've done way more than prove yourself."

"Great, the more coin the better."

"That's the spirit! You have all the makings of a true thief. I think you'll do more than just fit in around here."

Tansy stared into her drink for a moment

"Before we continue, I have to ask.."

"What's on your mind, lass?" He placed his hand over hers.

"Your organization is not doing well, is it?"

"We've hit a rough patch, not a big concern. How about you keeping bringing in money, and I worry about the rest."

"Fair enough."

"Now how about you come with me and I show you what we're all about."

He rose from the table and motioned for her to follow. He led her to a closet with a false back, behind it was another room and a doorway that led into a very large cistern.

He introduced her to their leader, Mercer Frey. He told her what she needed to do to be a part of the Guild.

"I think it's time you prove yourself with something a little more substantial," Mercer said.

"You don't mean Goldenglow? Not even our little Vex could get in," Brynolf interrupted.

Mercer seemed confident in Tansy and explained that it was important to one of their largest clients. He left Brynjolf to provide her with the real details.

Mercer turned as he walked away, "Oh, right, welcome to the Thieves Guild."

Brynjolf smiled and Tansy had to admit, she was a bit pleased.


	9. Hiring Marcurio

Swords and boots clanged in Tansy's bag as she walked into Riften's market. She dropped it in front of Grelka, who silently went through it and sorted out what she wanted. Tansy removed the rest while Grelka counted out the gold. She sold the rest to Brand-Shei and dropped a few gems off at Madesi's jewelry stand before going to see Balimund, the smith. He was hammering dents out of a guard's shield; upon seeing Tansy arrive, he stopped and smiled up at her.

"Good haul today?"

"Less than I'd like. Bandits are making themselves scarce around here."

"Likely because they've heard of you and don't want to meet the same fate as the other no-good filth in the area."

She pulled off her steel boots of hauling. They were enchanted to help her carry more, and Balimund had altered them to be more comfortable and give her a bit more support to add to the effects. She handed them to Balimund, and he looked them over before grabbing a small hammer.

The armor she was given by the Thieve's Guild had the same enchantment. Balimund had shown her how to fit leather in places that would give her back some support when carrying heavy loads.

He finished with her boots and returned them. She tossed him a few gold pieces before taking her leave.

She visited the apothecary down in the canal and sold some spare potions. She spoke with Ingun about poison making and gave her a simple recipe. She often wondered why the girl was so interested in poison making. Part of her hoped that Ingun meant to poison Maven at some point. Tansy despised the woman and didn't kill her herself because she was a great asset to the Guild.

The Bee and Barb was bustling with noise, "Did you hear the news, Helgen was attacked by a dragon!" Tansy ordered an ale and sat down. She was at Helgen when it was attacked, she saw the dragon, but did she believe it? Dragons were only supposed to be in legends, if what she saw was a dragon, what does it mean? Deep in her thoughts, she didn't notice the mage sit down beside her.

"I couldn't help but notice that you're all alone here," It was that mercenary again. She turned her gaze, uninterested to him. Her eyes glinting with the reflection of a nearby torch.

"With a master of magic at your side, you'll have nothing to worry about, and you certainly won't have to be alone," he wriggled his eyebrows at her.

"Fine," She handed him a stack of bounties for the hold of Riften, "gather your things, we have a lot of work to do."

He gave her a huge smile and looked over the papers in front of him, this should be interesting.

**Thank you so much for those that have read this far!  
I didn't think I'd get any views on this, I never even thought I'd be posting this story.  
I started writing a few short stories based off of my gameplay, but once I accumulated a large amount of them I decided to fill in the gaps and make it a whole story. So that is why these beginning chapters aren't the best quality writing, Most of them I did as hurried fill ins to lead to my short stories.**

**Don't be afraid to drop a review once in awhile, I'd love any feedback you have to give. Constructive criticism is most welcome!**

**Your views, follows, favorites and reviews mean so much to me.**


	10. A Taste of What's to Come

This woman was brutal. Marcurio knew from the start that she wasn't a milk drinker, but seeing her in action took his breath away. She was terrifying in the way that she would dance around her opponents slicing away at them with expert strikes. Her eyes would light up; not in the way that a child's would at the sight of sweets, nor the way that a bride would look upon her partner on their wedding day, but like an intelligent beast who had just found their next meal.

By the time he picked his jaw up off the ground, the fight was over. Tansy was looting the bodies and Marcurio was standing in the doorway, dumbstruck.

Noticing that he was being useless, Tansy hauled her loot over and dumped it at his feet.

"I need you to carry this."

Marcurio scoffed at the pile of armor, weapons, and random assortments at his feet, "I am an apprentice wizard, not a pack mule!"

"I hired you to assist me, not whine at the first sign of work," she snarled, "this should be a simple task for a _master of the arcane_!"

He swallowed his next remark and stuffed the loot into his bag, when placed upon his shoulder it threatened to pull him to the ground. He trudged after her without the slightest hint of complaint.

This fort was being used as a gambling location for the bandits of the area. They trapped and starved wolves and fought them in a ring near the center of the fort. This is where Tansy and Marcurio found the majority of the outlaws. They were drinking and hollering at each other and the wolves below, so they didn't hear the two enter. Tansy snuck up on the pair that were closest and slipped her blades between their ribs. As they hit the floor, a fireball exploded on the other side of the room. Marcurio was lobbing bouts of flame at the outlaws as Tansy swooped in and finished them off as they burned.

A mage woke from a drunken slumber on the far side of the ring and the air crackled with lightning as soon as he realized what was happening. Tansy rolled out of the way as some sparks arced near her, Marcurio took that moment to offer his counterstrike and send the other mage flying into a wall. Tansy charged in after and sliced through his mage armor to open his belly before he could begin healing.

Marcurio was checking the bodies for loot and life as Tansy gathered up all the scattered coin. Piles of the stuff lay everywhere, bags were strewn about and notes of debts owed were tossed in with them. He picked the bodies clean and walked over to where Tansy was at; there was a caged in bar, likely where the largest sums of money were kept.

"I suppose we could blow the door off it's hinges," Marcurio offered.

Instead of acknowledging him, Tansy knelt down and had the lock picked within a minute to get to the treasure inside.

Several enchanted swords, a bow, and large sums of gold. On the way out they found a closet stocked full of Nordic ale. They left the fort loaded down with the best haul Marcurio had ever seen.

Marcurio hoped that they would head back to Riften since it was so late, but Tansy had turned away from the city and into the woods. He tried his best not to grumble as he felt his way through the branches and cobwebs, cursing as one or the other smacked his face. After an eternity of walking, Tansy finally stopped in a small clearing at the base of a large tree. Marcurio dropped his pack and slumped against the tree with a long exhausted sigh. He had dozed off only to be awoken by the smell of meat cooking, and soft singing. He carefully opened his eyes to see that Tansy had started a fire and was cooking a couple rabbits, he opened them fully to see her sitting in the dark away from the fire.

"...as the skies did warn. Banished, sent away. None shall mourn…"

Her voice carried subtly through the night air and filled Marcurio's mind. She sounded hurt, angry, yet accepting. Marcurio didn't expect this from Tansy. He readjusted himself against the tree and his pack fell over. He winced as it's contents clattered against each other. Tansy stopped singing, took a drink of ale, and walked back to the fire.

Marcurio cleared his throat and looked up at her, she handed him a bottle; he accepted and pulled the cork. Knowing better than to ask about her singing, he commented on the lights of the sky. They were dancing in a red-orange hue, fighting the stars for dominance over the sky as Masser watched over. Lost in the celestial display, he jumped when her armor clattered to the ground. Under her armor she wore an old cotton shirt and trousers. They barely fit her and were torn and discolored from dirt and dried blood.

She pulled some poultices from her pack and applied them to the wounds on her arms. Marcurio startled when she crouched in front of him and held out the bottle. He stripped bare to the waist to reach his wounds. He hissed as he applied the healing agent. Tansy saw him struggling to reach a gash on his shoulder and moved to help. He was surprised at the gentleness of her touch as she spread the ointment. He turned to thank her and she was gone, rummaging in her pack for something else.

When she turned back to him, the fire in her eyes made his stomach drop. All his instincts told him to run. She was a hunter, and he; prey. She stalked over to him, the fire hissing and crackling behind her. She descended on him like a hawk, swooping down to crush their mouths together and fist her hand in his hair.

Tansy held out her sheathe for Marcurio to slide the sword into. They finished cleaning their weapons and packed up camp in silence to leave for Riften, a crisp breeze at their back bringing the promise of a clear day.

He'd been trying all morning to break the silence between them. It bothered him that they hadn't spoken after spending the evening together. He's used to holding his partners afterwards and speaking with them. Doesn't matter what they talk about, he just likes to talk. But Tansy took no time for simple, intimate chatter afterwards.

Her whole demeanor gave him ice in his stomach, a cold numbness that came with the feeling of being used, treated like he was less than human. So he let the silence continue all the way back to Riften, where he expected her to leave him.


	11. Moving Up in The Thieve's Guild

Marcurio wasn't really bothered by the fact that his employer was a member of the Thieve's Guild. He also wasn't bothered that she took lovers other than him, mostly because she still included him.

When they returned from filling all of Riften's bounties, Marcurio expected Tansy to be done with him and send him away. But instead, she shared the gold they made on the bounties, bought him a couple rounds at the Bee and Barb, and when she drew Sapphire into bed with her, Marcurio was invited. From this point she started including him more in her life.

Over drinks she explained to him that she was doing work for the Thieve's Guild, he was a little surprised at first, but hid it quickly in his cup when he saw the look in her eyes that was daring him to question her actions. After a few more drinks, he told Tansy that if she or the Guild needed any assistance from him, he'd be happy to help.

That made him break out in a cold sweat; did he just inadvertently pledge himself to the Thieve's Guild? Because of that he later found himself in Falkreath, standing guard while Tansy cleaned out the alchemist's personal belongings.

He figured doing work for the Thieve's Guild would churn his stomach, but it actually wasn't bad. They only took from people who had enough to spare, or who owed them a debt, or to send a warning. And nothing they took went to waste. They improved their own lives and that of the other Guild members and people living in Riften's sewers. When they were on breaks in Riften, Marcurio would even donate to the orphanage and the Temple.

Among the life improvements was a plot of land in Falkreath, purchased by Tansy. Aside from the Guild, they had been earning money from filling bounties across Skyrim and looting ruins. Marcurio could tell that Tansy was a free spirit, nothing could keep her in one place for long. But she did desire someplace to call her own, and a place to dump all of her loot.

Tansy had never built a house before, but she really did seem to know what she was doing. Slaving away in the humid lakeside air, she would spend all day measuring and cutting wood, hammering at rocks, leveling the ground, and of course Marcurio helped. On the days that he was being of little help or he was being whiny, as Tansy would tell him, he would get sent into town to purchase some of the harder to get items, like glass and rope.

In about three days time they had a simple one room cabin built, but Tansy said she was going to expand even more. So, they returned to Riften to refill their pockets.

Despite Tansy's silver tongue, she didn't get along with others at all. Marcurio was only a slight exception due to the fact that she could deal with prolonged exposure to him. Down in the Ragged Flaggon, they sat at their usual table and waited for Brynjolf to return with details of their next mission. Tansy was visibly fuming. Vex had just made the mistake of questioning her stealth abilities, had even gone so far to prove it as to try to swipe Tansy's purse from her when she was distracted.

Tansy had heard, and smelled, Vex coming before she even rounded the corner. When Vex's hand met Tansy's purse, Tansy's fist met Vex's face. The blonde assassin had hit the floor with a surprised gasp, only to rise back up with a growl of rage and try to deal a return swing.

Tansy caught her fist and landed a kick to her stomach, dropping her to the ground. At this time, Delvin and Marcurio stepped in to prevent further harm. From the beginning, Delvin had tried to give Tansy the benefit of the doubt, but her hasty and often dangerous actions reminded him of a group of darker people, and put him ill at ease.

He had tried to voice his concerns to Brynjolf, to no avail.

"She's a wildcard, impulsive, and dangerous. Our luck she'll end up killing someone on the job and get us all in trouble," Delvin tried to tell Bryn.

"The actions she makes are always calculated. She knows the consequences well before those around her do. She is thorough in her work, the way she nabs purses and pilfers prised trinkets, you'd think she could smell gold. She is the best thing to happen to the Guild in a long time." After that, Delvin had never brought it up with Brynjolf again. It wasn't until they hit the local honey farm that Delvin began to treat her as a valued member of the Guild.

Tansy had gone in completely on her own. They had discussed plans for a distraction, Bryn and Marcurio posing as false merchants with a cart of supplies while Vex and Tansy infiltrated the manor house.

But the night before, Tansy had swam out to the island under cover of darkness. She broke into the house, and stripped it of their valuables, among which was a golden bee statue. By the time Marcurio had crawled out of bed, Tansy had returned with Aringoth's private documents. All the Goldenglow mercenaries were dead, and half of the farms hives were burning.


End file.
